In recent years, the hermetic scroll compressor has been known which includes: a partition plate disposed inside a compressing container; a compressing element including a stationary scroll and an orbiting scroll, and disposed inside a low pressure chamber partitioned by the partition plate; and a motor for driving the orbiting scroll. The proposed hermetic scroll compressor of this type has a boss section of a stationary scroll fit into a retainer hole of the partition plate, and discharges a coolant compressed by the compressing element into a high pressure chamber partitioned by the partition plate via a discharge port of the stationary scroll (e.g. refer to patent literature 1).
In the scroll compressor typically disclosed in patent literature 1, the compressing element is amid a space of low pressure, thus the orbiting scroll and the stationary scroll receive the force that works for moving these two scrolls apart from each other.
A tip-seal is thus often used to strengthen the hermetic properties of the compressing chamber formed of the orbiting scroll and the stationary scroll.
Nevertheless, to drive the compressor more efficiently, a back pressure is preferably applied to the orbiting scroll or the stationary scroll. For instance, patent literature 2 discloses that a back pressure is applied to a stationary scroll for urging the stationary scroll against an orbiting scroll so that the tip seal can be eliminated, and yet, the hermetic properties can be improved.
The conventional scroll compressors, however, have been encountered with the following problems that cause a lower reliability: the stationary scroll is overturned by gas force within the compressing chamber, or the stationary scroll is rocked to degrade the performance of the compressor.